


the best part

by bittersweetlavenderwritings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlavenderwritings/pseuds/bittersweetlavenderwritings
Summary: you and akaashi spend the morning together basking in what you both think is love in its purest form.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	the best part

**Author's Note:**

> just after that akaashi angst i need pure fluff and romance to recover. i adore him sm so i hope ya’ll like this one.
> 
> inspired by my [Loving Akaashi Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2MIpGcImRX6ry7hY40rkAY?si=48Q-MFg1R3u10mICRY-ECA)
> 
> crossposted on my [tumblr](https://sweetlavenderwritings.tumblr.com/)

It’s a lazy Sunday morning, a mix of heavy limbs tangled in fresh sheets and sunlight streaming through the window blinds. Your face is still peaceful with sleep, eyelids shut with deep slumber as your chest rises and falls with untroubled breathing.

Your lover has his head propped on an arm, lazily stroking your hair away from your serene face. His piercing blue eyes stare at the light contouring parts of he’s come to know and love. Like the tresses of your [h/c] hair, the arch of your eyebrows, your soft lips, and your pretty eyelashes. 

Your hands mindlessly wander, landing just above your naked chest to shield you from the draft of the wind. So he lets his gaze wander down, taking in your figure and memorizing each and every angle of your shape. From the curve of your waist to the outline of your thighs. He leans down to kiss the scars you eye in the mirror with distaste, stretch marks, and cellulite, the unwelcome signs of change but he loves them all the same.

Rough fingertips caress your soft skin, venturing to places he’s been before. He follows his soft touches with light kisses, silently praising and worshipping your body like it’s a blessing he’s received from the heavens.

Your eyes flutter open, still ridden with sleep, you feel the feathery kisses littering across your skin. With a gentle smile, you reach for the one responsible for your pleasant wake up.

“Good morning.” He says.

“Good morning to you too.” You give him a peck on the lips. You turn around to stand up and finally start your day but he stops you with a hand, pulling you close to him while wrapping an arm around you. 

“Kei,” you whine, squirming to get away. “It’s already 12 pm, plus I have morning breath.” 

“No. Stay.” His voice is muffled by your naked back, arms tightening around your waist. You sigh in defeat, slumping over his front. You hear him chuckle.

“So what do you propose we do all day, hm? Laze around and do nothing?” Your challenging tone makes him chuckle even more. He presses a kiss to your temple before turning you over to face him. 

You’re pouting. _How cute_. “Exactly my dear, I’d love nothing more than to spend the day away in bed with you.” He boops your nose, you swat his hand away with a giggle.

“We’re gonna get bed sores.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” He starts to pepper your face with kisses, earning him surprised giggles. You try to shove his face away but fail at your attempts. 

“I love you.” He says with every emotion he can muster at this moment. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He repeats this like a mantra, a prayer to devote himself to you and only you. A promise he sets in stone, like Moses etching the very words to proclaim a law. To him, it is. Something more than a promise, something greater than words spoken between hurried breaths and languid thrusts, something that means much more than a label recognized by the public. 

It is the truth, a fact he keeps in mind at all times. It’s the air he breathes, a need he looks for in the rise of dawn ‘til twilight. It’s beyond every mundane thing, a profound discovery he acknowledges with every fiber of his being. And he wants to protect it, to cherish this happiness for as long as he lives. 

You’re everything and much more than he could ever ask for. A beauty and a blessing he can’t pay enough tribute to words on paper, no matter how many books he writes.

He raises his head from his playful assault and the sight takes his breath away. 

Your hair is spun gold, waves of silky tresses billowing around your head. The love marks he left on your skin are his tattoos of possession, love, and adoration. But nothing could ever compare to the bright smile you grace him in the morning sun, a beacon of joy and everything he dears holy.

His heart is full. So in love with the thought of you, it nearly breaks his heart like a dam bursting from holding too much it can handle.

“Keiji,” you utter his name breathlessly, a revelation amidst your state of disarray. It’s a name you whisper in the dead of the night, a name you mumble incoherently in heated moments of love and hunger for more than an innocent kiss, a name you hold dear within the crevices of your whole being, a name you swear that could bring you back to life.

He’s the calm you reside in against the outside’s storm, the favorite book of yours that you keep coming back to after you read a new series, the lingering feeling of love etched onto your skin that you gladly accept and flaunt with pride, and the moon that you look for in the midnight sky.

You look at him with eyes filled with adoration and awe. His inky black hair frames his pretty face, sunlight streaming from the windows highlight each and every one of his features. As you skim your fingertips over his face softly, you wish you were a painter for the millionth time.

“Painting you could do no justice to your beauty love,” you muse aloud. He smiles, taking your hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of your hand while holding your gaze. “And so does yours, my dear. No matter how many photographs I may take, I will keep on looking at you like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.”

“I love each and every part of you. You’re the home I will always come back to, the place where I belong for as long as my love lives.”

“And you’re the one thing I look forward to each morning, the cup of coffee I drink that awakens my sleepy heart.” He pauses, “you’re the best part.”

You kiss once more, embracing each other in the warmth of the morning sun, with many promises of love and devotion more to come.


End file.
